Naruto Shippuden: Striving Toward the End (Discontinued)
by Darkness9825
Summary: As the war rages on Itachi and Nagato make a decision, Naruto and Bee rush to help the others, and Madara's Tsuki no Me is almost complete. When Sasuke and the EMS come into the picture it's all hell. This war has to end. M for fun.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: And I am back after, like…**_**forever**_**. It's the start of Summer Break so maybe I'll get back into writing. =D Anyhow, this idea has been in my head for a while, so time to post it! This is a **_**Naruto**_** fanfiction. This starts directly after Nagato and Itachi's conversation in **_**Naruto**_** chapter 539.**

Normal=Talking or just text

_Italics= Character's thoughts or important thing…err, you'll know what I mean*scratches head sheepishly*_

**Bold=Demon speech**

_**Bold & Italics= Demon thoughts**_

**XxXxX**=Meanwhile, time-skip, or different location.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it, just the general concept of this story, MY story.**_

**Prologue**

**XxXxX**

Uzumaki Nagato and Uchiha Itachi walked down the old dirt path in silence after their conversation. Both were in thought about their previous activities both in and out of _Akatsuki_.

"_Pain-sama…it's not a stretch to say that with the Sage's power, your _Rinnegan_, combined with my _Mangekyou Sharingan_, we could do almost anything."_

"Itachi-san, you have a point with those words. We could do anything, including an escape from Yakushi Kabuto-teme's technique. Then we would not have to once again scar the world with our _Kekkai Genkai_. That's the only reason he brought us back, like I said before, our powerful eyes." Nagato stated calmly. "Yes, my friend, you are completely right. I am tired of being a tool. Shall we end this?"

The white-haired Uzumaki paused in thought, "Yes, let us end this."

"But first, I must seek out Sasuke. I figure Madara must have told him the truth of this massacre, and he probably wants to take revenge on _Konohagakure_."

"Hmm…Very well, Itachi."

And the duo turned southwest, toward the _Akatsuki_ lair.

**XxXxX**

Two figures were dashing through the forest at great speeds. They were heading toward the war grounds, which being _Jinchuuriki_, they were not permitted. They were Killer Bee, host of the Eight-Tails, _Hachibi_, and Uzumaki Naruto, host of the most powerful tailed beast, the Nine-Tailed Fox, _Kyuubi_.

"Yo, Na-ru-to, if we don't get to the field everyone else'll be killed," Bee rapped. "Just shut up and come on." And with that, Naruto activated _Sage-Mode_ increasing his speed greatly, leaving Bee behind. "Hey man, wait up!"

Naruto furrowed his brows. '_I've got to get there. I've got to help.'_

**XxXxX**

"Just a little longer, then _Plan Tsuki no Me_ will be complete…" A masked man standing on top of a giant statue, _Gedo Mezo_, announced.

"Yes, Madara, it is soon…" A shrouded figure with a snake behind him answered.

Madara Uchiha just smirked behind his mask. _Yes._

**XxXxX**

**A/N: Well what did you think? Was it good? I like this story, even if you don't. Read and Review. At 5 Reviews I'll post **_**Chapter 1: Search for Sasuke**_** which will be mainly about Itachi and Nagato looking for Sasuke, also some other minor events.**

_**Until next time, Darkness9825**_

**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Forget the entire 5 reviews thing; I only got 2, so I'll just put this chapter up…**

**Anyhow prepare for a crazy chapter. This story will still have events from canon but with my tweaks…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated material. **_**Naruto**_**, **_**Naruto Shippuden**_**, and the **_**Naruto**_** manga belong to the amazing manga-ka Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Reviews:**

**SilverLunaMoon: Thanks! And yeah...finally…**

**gorutovssageta: Thanks! Yeah there are too many AUs out there or if it's in the Naruverse, the characters are really OOC. **

Normal=Talking or just text

_Italics= Character's thoughts or emphasis on a word_

**Bold=Demon speech**

_**Bold & Italics= Demon thoughts**_

**XxXxX**=Meanwhile, time-skip, or different location.

_**Well then…let's begin…**_

**Chapter 1: The Search for Sasuke Part 1, Former Hunter and Prey Encounter! **

Two men stood in a rocky valley. On the 'walls' there were multiple holes, which resembled windows. In the middle, a skeletal ribcage of sorts protruded from the ground. In the rocky terrain, stray strands of grass stuck out in random intervals. The wind blew slightly, making the robes of the men billow.

"Kabuto-san, I'm off to fetch the two final _Jinchuuriki_, Killer Bee and Uzumaki Naruto. Do not think about even looking in the direction of Uchiha Sasuke. If you lay a finger on him, I'll kill you before you can think of running. If you are approached by anyone, do not let them sense your presence. Is this understood?" the first man asked.

The man was tall with a deep blue long-sleeved robe of sorts with a high collar. He wore standard gray Shinobi pants. His black Shinobi sandals were wrapped in a white cloth that hooked around the sole of his foot and covered his leg until about 1/3 of his calve. Around his waist was a belt that served the purpose of holding a _Gunbai_, a giant war fan, to his back. On his back was a red and white symbol, a fan. The Uchiha family's crest. His most noticeable feature was his head. He wore a full head, light-violet mask. On the center of the forehead was a dot. Four carved rings circumnavigated it. On the second ring, the eyeholes resided. They were shaped like _tomoe_, or swirls, and a third on the top of that same ring. This mask was made to resemble a fusion of the _Sharingan_, the Copy Mirror Eye, and the _Rinnegan_, the legendary godlike Samsara Eyes.

This man was Tobi, also going by the name of Uchiha Madara, though he would later come to refer to himself as simply 'no one.' He opened his eyes, revealing them to both be strange. His right eye was a deep, bloody crimson color. Three _tomoe_ swirled dangerously around his pupil in a circle. This was the _Sharingan_, unique to only the Uchiha Clan. His left eye was even stranger. The entire eyeball was a sky blue, nearly purple. Four thin black rings surrounded the pupil. The iris, closest to the pupil was an indefinite shade of dark blue-purplish. The _Rinnegan_, the Samsara Eyes, err, Eye. Through time, the eye was wielded by only the Rikudo Sennin, the first holder of the _Kekkai Genkai_ (1), and Nagato, who from which Tobi ripped the _Rinnegan_ eye from his, Nagato's, corpse, and his Rikudo Pein (2).

"Kukuku… Of courssse I underssstand, Madara, or sssshould I ssssay K—"Kabuto started, "Silence!" Tobi interrupted Kabuto.

Kabuto was hunched over. He wore a simple black cloak around him. A hood with snake eye designs on the side shielded his face from view. If he looked up, you would see messy, spiky silver hair falling over a sick, pasty white face. His face seemed to have scales on the sides. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth, long and slender like a snake. His eyes were an evil golden yellow color, with slanted pupils. His eyes seemed to have purple outlines, adding to his snake apparel. The most disturbing part about this man was that a large snake slithered from the back of his cloak, its head in the air beside its master's.

"Good."

And with that, Tobi left.

'_Foolish Uchiha,' _thought Kabuto, _'once _**he**_ is here, I won't need you…speaking of which…hehehe…' _

Kabuto then went through a flurry of hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!"(3)**

**XxXxX**

**Land of Fire: Somewhere in the Forest**

Naruto and Bee were still traversing the large, luscious forest. Naruto's Sennin mode had run out, so he activated his Kyuubi Chakra Mode. His body was engulfed in a flaming golden chakra. His cerulean eyes turned a dark orange, though his pupils remained the same. A spiral appeared on his stomach and black lines spread over his body. Six tomoe-esque marking surrounded his neck, like the Rikudo Sennin's (4) own necklace. _'I have to get to the battles to help my friends…I can't let any of them get hurt!'_ Naruto thought with determination.

The dark skinned Eight-Tailed _Jinchuuriki_ had no trouble keeping up with Naruto. "Naruto don't use that mode 'cuz just too much and you might explode." Bee rap-warned the Yondaime's (5) legacy.

"I'm sorry, Bee-san, but I have to help all my friends." Naruto replied. "Naruto, this is war," Bee started, unusually serious," you can't save them all!" he tried to reason with the blond. "Yes I can! **Kage** **Bunshin no Jutsu!(6)**"

"NOOO!"

**XxXxX**

**Land of Fire: Elsewhere in the Woods **

"We should be there in less than an hour, Pei—I mean, Nagato-sama." A raven haired man stated. His hair fell around his face, framing it with spiky bangs, before leading into a pony-tail in the back. He had long stress marks under his eyes. His eyes held the crimson red _Sharingan_ Eyes. This was Uchiha Itachi.

The red-now-white haired Uzumaki said nothing, but shook his head in reply. His legendary Rinnegan eyes were narrowed slightly.

"When we find Sasuke, he'll most likely attack us. He is probably being kept in the dark about this war, even more so of the Edo-Tenseis being controlled by Kabuto. First he will rant on how I should be dead, and then think its Genjutsu. When the fight occurs, I'll try and persuade him to join us in the battle against Kabuto-teme…and then Madara-teme. I'm sure when he understands that Madara has planted lies in his head, he will seek vengeance. Sasuke might also have implanted my eyes into his own sockets for the greatest Uchiha power…the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi finished his prediction.

Nagato's eyes widened suddenly. "Itachi, do you feel that MASSIVE chakra headed this way?' Nagato lost his mask of quiet stoicness. "No," Itachi started," Madara shouldn't be coming this way, not yet…I sensed his chakra head away, most likely for the Jinchuuriki. It has to be someone else; it feels familiar to me, though."

"Let's head into—oof!" Itachi was cut short as a mass rammed into him.

**XxXxX**

**With Killer Bee and Naruto**

Naruto was running with chakra pouring into his legs, increasing his speed. His Kage Bunshin were now scattering in pairs of two. This was for the purpose of one being dispelled to relay information back to its creator. _'I have to face Sasuke, which is why my clones are going to the other battles.'_ He thought. Memories suddenly flooded his mind. One clone had encountered an Edo-Tensei Third Raikage and was currently engaging it in battle. The scary thing was that even the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken did no damage. 'I hope my clone can beat him.' He prayed.

"Naruto! Look out!" Bee yelled.

"Huh?" was all our beloved Kyuubi/Kurama (7) Jinchuuriki was able to make out before his body slammed into that of another man. He fell back from the recoil due to his enhanced speed. Naruto's bright orange eyes turned cerulean blue as they widened.

"Well, long time, no see, eh, Naruto-kun?" a calm, silky voice said after a moment.

"Y-y-you're….Uchiha…Itachi."

**XxXxX**

**Akatsuki Base: Cavern**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! It works very, very; _VERY _well in the dark…heheheh…Itachi this power is _amazing_!" Black flames of **Amaterasu (8)** burned around him as a young man yelled psychotically in the darkness of the room. The only lights that enter came from either the progressing cracks in the 'ceiling' or the eerie, purple glow of an ethereal giant. It resembled a yamabushi and had two claw-like right hands, the farther one holing a sphere of black flame, while the closer held a spear of Amaterasu, pinning and burning an unfortunate White Zetsu Clone. Its left hand was occupied by a shield, which could morph to a bow at a moment's notice. The head was shaped like a bird with a wide open beak. A deep purple gem rested on its forehead. In the 'mouth', two yellow eyes glared.

The young man currently laughing had raven hair that fell down the sides of his face, unkempt, and over his forehead. It spiked up in the back. When he was younger, people had said he had 'duck butt' hair, but now they wouldn't dare say that to him. Bandages covered his eyes. He wore simple brown robes.

"HAHA! Shall we test it outside now? Yes. We should. Prepare foolish world for my power! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He sounded as if he were crazy.

He grabbed at the bandages around his eyes. After a minute he ripped them off. He slowly opened his new eyes.

There was an atomic pattern in the iris, it resembled a flower. Three straightened pinwheels resided in every other petal, one per petal. The pupil was blood red. In the left eye, the pinwheels seemed to be flipped, pointing down as opposed to the right, pointing up.

The power was incredible. This was the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Uchiha Sasuke was free.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: Whew! That was rough! After 8 Months and constant reveals in the manga, I finally update! Please note that canon might become scarce as of now. I have decided to make Sasuke a little messed up in the head. He will have a split personality, sort of like Zetsu. I hope I did well in explaining everything, especially the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!**

**Also, big thanks to ****gorutovssageta! It is thanks to gorutovssageta that I updated. After 8 months and only one review, I had mentally put this story in permanent hiatus, but that one review changed my mind.**

_**Translations:**_

_Kekkai Genkai- Bloodline Limit_

Rikudo Pein- The Six Paths of Pain

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei-**Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection

Rikudo Sennin- The Sage of Six Paths

Yondaime- the Fourth, as in the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father

**Kage** **Bunshin no Jutsu**- Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kyuubi/Kurama- the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, whose name is Kurama,

**Amaterasu**- Black Fames or Heavenly Illumination

_**Story recommendation(s)**_

_**Naruto: Rewind**_

**By ****gorutovssageta**

**A really good time travel AU fic! Its only three chapters in, so you can catch up!**

_**Naruto: Madara's Blessing**_

_**By **_**hiyuusha**

**A story where Madara is watching the battle between Minato and Tobi, before making Shinigami seal him within Naruto along with Kyuubi to one day get revenge against Tobi**

**XxXxX**

**Short preview teaser:**

His rippled eyes turned a bland gray, Kabuto had _taken control_. "**Bansho Ten'in**!" Nagato yelled. Naruto was flung forward into the grasps of the elder Uzumaki. "**Human Path**!" he yelled and began to pull out Naruto's soul**. "RASENGAN!"** Naruto tried hurriedly, hoping to stop Nagato, but_**… it didn't work.**_ The soul was pulled free and Uzumaki Naruto fell to the ground, _**dead.**_

_**Want to know what happens next? Tune in for Naruto: Striving Toward the End:**_

_**Chapter 2: The Search for Sasuke Part 2; A Fatal Wound! Naruto's Downfall?**_

**Read and Review!**

**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while but I'm back! This chapter might not fit with the rest of the story as I have gotten a new PC, therefore I do not have my old files… This point is where we leave current manga situations completely, and go into my twisted version of the Naruverse. Oh and the title from the teaser in Chapter 1 changed to a much shorter title and it might not happen the same.**

**Disclaimer: I take to hold over anything **_**Naruto**_** related.**

**Naruto Shippuden: Striving Toward the End**

**Chapter 2: Sneaky Snakes**

**Sasuke POV:**

Even with my eyes bandaged, I could clearly define where everything was. My Susano'o raged on above me, dark blackish-purple chakra pouring from its ethereal form. I saw the chakra remains of Madara's from before he left. I saw the chakra system of the Zetsu left to 'guard' me. This must have been due to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi's massive power, my brother's power. Our power…no. MY ultimate power. _'Was this what you left me, Itachi?'_ I thought. Naruto will stand no chance against me! I will destroy him AND the entire village of Konoha! All I have to do is unbandage these eyes, and the world is mine.

"What are you doing?" my 'guard' Zetsu asked me.

A wide grin etched itself across my face as I stated, "Leaving." I sent chakra to my eyes, making the Susano'o slam the black flames of Amaterasu into his body. I began laughing as his screams of agony filled the room.

"AHAHAHA! It works Very well in the dark! Heheh, Itachi, this power is AMAZING!" I yelled as Zetsu burned to ashes. "Should we test it outside now?" I asked myself. After a moment of thinking, I replied, "Yes. We shall."

I gripped the bandages around my head. "Prepare foolish world … for the power of I, Sasuke Uchiha!" I screamed out before laughing hysterically. _'I've waited forever for this…' _I thought, before ripping the cloth from my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes to the light, relishing the first image I'd seen in 2 weeks. Everything seemed clearer, like a veil was removed from my eyes. I saw every little crack in the floor and every little particle of dust. Itachi's power surged through my vision.

This is the Eternal Mangekyou.

'_I'm free,'_ I thought.

**Normal POV (Sasuke):**

Uchiha Sasuke was finally able to see the light again! It had been so long, but Itachi made his light return. Immediately seeing the brown robes, he decided to find his clothes. After a few minutes, he was once again wearing his usual clothing: a gray, zipped up shirt, gray shinobi pants, and a cloth tied around his waist by a purple rope in a knot. His katana was sheathed along his back.

Not caring for the nuisances known as exits, Sasuke simply punched through the wall with his Susano'o's clawed fist. When the dust settled, Sasuke finally saw true sunlight for the first time since before his awakening of the Mangekyou. He deactivated Susano'o; proceeding to do the same to his new Sharingan. He left his normal three-tomoe Sharingan active, though. He needed to save all of his chakra for the time where he would permanently sever all ties with Naruto and the Leaf; the time when he would take the life of Uzumaki Naruto.

Afterwards, he would destroy the Leaf with the black flames of Amaterasu. Then he would force the old, decrepit scumbags called the Council to watch their village be destroyed, over and over again with the power of his strongest Genjutsu: Tsukiyomi.

'_I will avenge you, Itachi-aniki!'_ was Sasuke's thought as he stepped into the sunlight.

**Normal POV (Kabuto): **

**A Few Minutes Earlier:**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!" a man yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground, the seal of Summoning appearing under him. The man was crouched over, his whole body covered in a black cloak. His hood hid his face, which was a pasty, _scaly_ white. His golden snake-like eyes were surrounded by a purple outline. Silver hair fell over his forehead. This was Yakushi Kabuto, pupil and successor of the late Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

His smirk grew wide when a worn, large stone box rose from the ground. It was a coffin. "Come on out…" Kabuto said. The coffin lid fell down, and a man in black clothes and red armor with long black hair stepped out. The whites of his eyes were black, signifying him to be an Edo Summon. His eyes were that of the Sharingan. This was Uchiha Madara.

"What is this," Madara started, "I shouldn't –AGH!" Kabuto's eyes widened in shock as Madara grabbed his head, screaming in pain, before the Edo Tensei failed and the image of Madara burned to ash. All that was left was the sacrificial body, an unnamed man Kabuto had kidnapped. The snake-user stood in shock; _his _technique _failed_!

'_His body must not have been strong enough to host Madara's soul. Hm, this is a setback_,' Kabuto thought. He then focused his attention on the other summons, pushing Madara to the back of his mind. He decided to check on Itachi and Nagato. _'How cute, they think they can escape me by using their eyes…oh, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…this will be good.'_ Kabuto plotted.

Kabuto quickly jumped into the shadows and suppressed his chakra as the wall behind his previous location was destroyed by a sinister purple fist. Once the dust and rubble cleared, a figure walked from the cavern. It was Sasuke! Kabuto liquefied his body as to not be seen. Sasuke quickly scaled the walls of the pit and began to walk off.

'_He didn't see me thankfully,'_ Kabuto thought. Once he thought that, Sasuke turned and glared with his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan, before vanishing.

**Somewhere in the Forest (Naruto, Bee, Nagato, and Itachi)**

**Third Person**

"Y-you…..You're Sasuke's brother….Uchiha Itachi. You're supposed to be dead!" the black and orange clothed blond exclaimed. This was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as Kurama. Wind blew through the forest clearing, as the sounds of chirping birds met everyone's ears. In said clearing stood our main character, the nearly forgotten killer Bee, Itachi, and finally Nagato, who Naruto did not notice due to his shock of seeing the Uchiha Clan Assassin.

"That assumption is correct, Uzumaki. I did die at Sasuke's hands, but Kabuto has resurrected us with Edo Tensei. Nagato and I are going to end the technique. Please allow us to pass, Naruto." Itachi said.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was still ingesting the fact that Kabuto had brought people back from the dead. He thought about all the people who would have to fight their comrades, their loved ones. Naruto, being the main character, finally decided to help them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto come here," Nagato said.

As Naruto walked up to his Uzumaki relative, Nagato raised his palm to Naruto's chest. Nagato slowly began to remove chakra from the blond. His white hair slowly turned red as his face regained color, along with losing his malnourished appearance.

"Thank you Naruto, I can now-"Nagato stopped as his head was filled with immense pain, as was Itachi's.

"What?" Itachi asked himself as he gripped his head.

Nagato's Rinnegan turned a dark gray as Kabuto's voice echoed through the air, "Now I will take your soul! Human Path!"

Naruto watched in horror as a ghastly white substance sifted from his body toward Nagato's controlled palm. He quickly formed a sloppy Rasengan in his right hand. "I'm not dying here! I have friends to protect dattebayo! RASE-"the sphere dissipated as the humanoid essence left Naruto's body, which crumpled to the ground.

"If you hadn't the need to make a speech every time before a Rasengan, you could've escaped. Farewell Itachi, Eight Tails…" Kabuto (Nagato) cackled as formed the Ram seal and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Killer Bee walked toward Itachi, who was kneeling over Naruto's body checking for a pulse. The Cloud Nin asked the question that dominated his mind the most, "Is he dead?"

Uchiha Itachi stood slowly. "There is no pulse. Uzumaki Naruto is dead." As he said this, his right eye morphed from Sharingan to a three pointed pinwheel, his Mangekyou Sharingan. Tears of blood left his eye as he muttered a soft "Amaterasu", causing the blonde's body to be engulfed in black flames

"What you're doing?" Bee yelled, so terrified he couldn't use proper English.

With his back to him, Itachi stated, "It is Leaf custom to remove the body of a fallen comrade after battle. That is all I'm doing." With a quick bow to the burning remains, Itachi vanished into the trees.

**A/N: Sorry I took half a year to post this! I was busy with school and rereading ObsidianSickle's Blind and following Death's Crusader15's Naruto: Sekai Saikyo No (Strongest in the World). Expect a new story by me next week. Yay I Killed Naruto And I Hate People Who Think He's Invincible And Write Like This…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Prelude to the End**

**Part 1/2**

As smoke appeared, Nagato's presence became known to Kabuto. The red head simply summoned the King of Hell, which then spat out a certain blond boy.

The insane smile on Kabuto's face was enough to make Nagato shudder, while he was still under full control. "Perfect. What has happened to the bijuu?" the snakelike man asked in curiosity.

"I've left Kyuubi in limbo, separating the souls of it and the jinchuuriki. This means the Fox shall not be a problem for at least 3 years, as he will reform into this plane of existence by then. As of now, Naruto is just a teen who can use Sage Mode, but he shouldn't have any chakra for at least a week, due to the separation of the bijuu," Nagato explained in a monotone voice.

Kabuto chuckled at that before standing up and saying," Good job, Nagato. Now go and intercept Itachi, as I can't control him for some reason." The red head nodded, and then jumped off.

Kabuto's cloak billowed in the air as he slowly examined the unconscious blond. Thoughts of what he could do with the child at his disposal. _'I could give Kagami, (oops I just spoiled Tobi's identity to the readers, sorry guys), a nice surprise, although without Nagato here, I cannot currently fight the legendary Rinnegan. Or I could do something better….kukuku…'_ Kabuto sent chakra through the blonde's body, successfully waking him.

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His whole body hurt like hell, no that was an understatement, he wished he would die to end the pain. He panicked when he saw Kabuto. "Orochimaru?" he questioned weakly.

The robed man laughed at the boy. "No, I am Kabuto."

"Bastard! Bringing people back from the dead is just wrong!" our main character exclaimed.

"Before you try to kill me, I have a proposition for you," stated Kabuto,"accept this and the war will end. All you have to do is close your eyesssss, Naruto-kun."

Naruto accepted saying he would do anything to save his friends, because that's what Naruto would do, he's stupid like that.

Kabuto then hit Naruto in the back of the neck. As he lost consciousness, he heard five words and he instantly regretted his decision.

Kabuto cackled as he yelled,**" Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection!"**

As Itachi ran towards Kabuto's lair, he saw Sasuke approaching. Our only good Uchiha sighed. Sasuke ran up to Itachi.

"Itachi? Is it really you? I'm gonna destroy Konoha and avenge you!" Sasuke said, being horribly out of character.

"Fuck you." Was all Itachi said as he sealed Sasuke with the Totsuka Blade.

FINALLY HE IS DEAD!

**A/N: Just kiddin' guys I'm not that cruel…or am I**

**What Really is Happening**

Sasuke Uchiha was currently slaughtering Zetsu clones, just because he felt like it. The dark purple Susano'o shot arrows of Amaterasu at the stupid white rapists. With his right arm, the Uchiha shoved a Chidori through a Zetsu's chest, before beheading one with pure strength. Seventeen Zetsus surrounded him, closing in.

"I am an Uchiha! You cannot touch me! Chidori Nagashi!" Electricity ripped through the clones as they all died. Sighing, Sasuke stared at the last Zetsu with his Eternal Sharingan spinning. "I'll test this out on you…**Eternal Space-Time Implosion!"**

The air around Zetsu's body began to feel denser while the temperature dropped dramatically. His vision began to swirl as his body began to fall in on itself. He screamed until there was nothing left of him.

Sasuke then set all the Zetsus alight with Amaterasu, leaving no trace of them.

After he left, the only sigh of Sasuke being there was the crater in the ground from his new Space-Time Ninjutsu.

Tobi stared in utter fury as he watched the Hachibi Jinchuuriki mourned the death of Kyuubi holder. To say the ancient Uchiha was mad would be like saying Naruto only liked ramen. In short, Kabuto had screwed up Tsuki no Me beyond repair! The Progenitor couldn't be revived without Kurama. Oh Kabuto would pay, Madara/Tobi/No One/ Kagami was sure of it.

But there WAS a bijuu right there, so Tobi would capture it first. "Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo!" Tobi whispered.

A giant humanoid made of stone with spires sticking out of its back erupted from the ground. Its nine eyes were covered with a large blindfold. A spirit like dragon came from its mouth and headed straight for Bee. The man tried to evade but failed. The dragon absorbed Gyuuki and Bee into the Mazo. Once that happened, black rods began to head for the Uchiha ancestor…

As Sasuke finally caught Itachi, Tobi appeared and grabbed Sasuke before disappearing.

Itachi stared with wide eyes.

'_Oh no…'_ he thought

**A/N: This is rushed, I may update this chapter to make it longer, so its not good. I am going to make chaps a lot shorter to make updates more frequent. I am sorry if this makes you leave this story. To the reviewers: Thank you so much! Yea I killed Naruto, only to bring him back for something else. Yes, Sasuke'll sync with the Mazo…after I figure out what it means…Is it the rods piercing him? Read and Review! No new chap until 20 reviews. **


End file.
